Kind, Honest, Smart, Selfless and Brave
by UnusuallyPeculiar
Summary: This is a no-war Divergent fanfic, 'tis my first so please don't hate me if it is bad. There will be initiate training, candor or dauntless and loads more. Rated T just to be safe. Oh, Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent, 'tis owned by the amazing Veronica Roth, so... Peace out Pansycakes
1. Waking Up

A/N Listen, this is my first fanfic so please, if you think I could improve then comment.

Here goes nothing.

Tris' POV

I wake up with Tobias' long, strong arms around me. I take a look at the clock beside the bed. 7:30.

Time to go get the initiates from the net.

''Wakey wakey, Sleeping Beauty.'' I whisper in a sing-song voice.

''Only if I get a kiss first, Prince Charming.'' Tobias replies, his voice a tell-tale sign that he was tired.

''OK, then.'' I laugh, kissing him gently on the lips.

I get up and slowly walk around the bed to Tobias' side. I crouch down beside the bed and slowly but surely I kiss each and every one of his tattoos. He is kind, honest, smart, selfless and brave.

''Tris!" He moans softly.

''Come on, we have to be at the net soon.'' I say, getting annoyed now.

I look at the clock again 7:40. Only twenty minutes left.

Tobias is still asleep. Fine, if he wants the hard way, he can get it.

''Tobias Eaton, get up this instance or I will slap you!'' I yell. I try my best not to laugh, but it's really hard.

''OK, I'm up!'' He says, sitting up like a lightning bolt.

I laugh and walk to the bathroom to shower. I let the warm water engulf me.

*PAGE BREAK KNOWN ONLY TO FANFICS*

I brush out my hair, dress in black skinny jeans, Tobias' old leather jacket and a black top that shows my ravens and dauntless tattoos. All black, no difference there then. I apply some mascara and eye-liner, trying my best to look as intimidating as possible. I look in the mirror, comparing myself to how I looked in initiation. Just like I do every year before the initiates come.

My blonde hair has grown and become darker, I am now five foot five and I no longer look like a twelve year old. I am finally pretty. I finally look 21. The way I should. I can't believe it's been five years since my initiation. I can't believe I'm training another set of initiates with Tobias this year. Be prepared for living Hell, I tell myself.

I look at the ring on my left hand. I can't believe Tobias married me. Me! Of all people!

I slip my ring off and put on the countertop in its box. Tobias and I have a bet to see how long it'll take for the initiates to figure out that we are together. I bet a week, he bet five days.

I look at the tattoo on my left wrist, Tobias has a matching one on his right wrist.

10 Forever.

Forever

A/N Please, Please give me feedback on this. This will last a while so be prepared for a long, tragic, sometimes happy and very Dauntless story.

-AJ


	2. First Impresions

A/N Thanks for all the reviews n follows n stuff, I really appreciate it. I will try to update at least once a week, thanks.

Tris' POV

I walk out of the bathroom to find Tobias sitting on the bed, fully clothed, holding two muffins and coffee.

''Oh my God! Thank you!'' I yell running out of the bathroom.

I finally get a good look at what Tobias is wearing, black jeans, a black T-shirt and a denim jacket. Wow, he looks amazing without even trying.

''You look gorgeous too.'' He says and I blush.

Wait, that means I was thinking out loud, damn it Tris. I think.

''Yes Tris, you were thinking out loud.'' He laughs.

I scowl, grab my muffin and look at the clock.

7:50

I jump past Tobias, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and sprint down the hallway to the Net.

''I bet I'll beat you to the Net'' I yell back to him without turning around.

''Is that a challenge, Beatrice Prior?'' He says, mocking me.

'' Indeed it is, Tobias Eaton.'' I reply, running faster every second.

We reach the Net sweaty and out of breath. Tobias stops right beside me. I turn around to face him and stand on my tip-toes, I reach my hand round behind his neck to pull him down and I kiss him. His tongue prods at my bottom lip, trying to get inside my mouth. I tease him, pulling away slightly so that our heads are only millimetres apart.

''Tris!'' He yells.

''Listen, the initiates are up there and we don't want them to catch us do we? No. Exactly what I thought.'' I reply.

Then I hear a scream.

A shrill, girly scream.

The first initiate, finally here.

I see a flash of red and yellow and reach out my hand to help our first jumper down. I was very surprised when two hands reached out and grabbed mine.

''Erm…'' I say, pulling them off.

''Names.'' Tobias says in his instructor Four voice.

''Um'' They say in unison.

''Choose wisely, you only get one choice.''

''Toni.'' One answers, the girl with short blond hair.

''Carson.'' The other replies.

''Six, make the announcement.'' Four tells me.

''First jumpers,'' I say, holding their hands in the air, ''Toni and Carson!''

The group of Dauntless roar with excitement.

''Welcome to Dauntless.'' I whisper .

*AND HERE WE SEE A WILD PAGE BREAK IN ITS NATURAL HABITIAT *

I look at our initiates up and down.

Wow.

Nine transfers.

And only a few of them will stay.

A/N Hey guys, please keep reading. Next chapter will be just the initiates, what they look like, their original faction, stuff like that.

Peace out Pansycakes

-AJ


	3. The Initiates

A/N Thanks for all the reviews and follows, I'm writing this in I.T. so…

Anyway, this is just the initiates- my OCs- so, yeah.

Tris' POV

In order of Jumper

Toni-Short blond hair, green eyes, tallish, looks muscly. Carson's twin sister. Tough. Seems like she belongs in Dauntless. Amity transfer.

Carson- Long dark hair, green-blue eyes, shortish, skinny. Toni's twin sister. Seems too fragile to be Dauntless, then again, so did I. Kind. Amity transfer.

Rohanne- Boy length red hair, grey eyes, tall, toned, multiple piercing –which is weird for a Candor. Keeps looking at Mason. Kinda cheeky, but I like that. Seems to be befriending Toni and Carson. Candor transfer.

Mason- Longish brown fringe, short back and sides. Blue eyes, really tall-only just shorter than Tobias- skinny. Looks at Rohanne a lot. Cheeky. Erudite transfer.

Emine- Really long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, short, super skinny. Keeps looking at Tobias with a greedy look on her face. Rude. Look like she gets what she wants. I'll change that. Candor transfer.

Adam- Short, stubby, freckly, long black hair, green eyes. Keeps looking at my butt. EW. Disgusting. Erudite transfer.

Abbie- Long blond hair, dull green eyes, tall, lanky, spotty. I think she's friends with Emine. Keeps looking at Tobias, but I don't feel threatened. Candor Transfer.

Tim- Long dark hair, tall, skinny, dark eyes. Lonely. Mysterious. Abnegation transfer.

8 initiates, 5 girls and 3 boys.

2 Amity

3 Candor

2 Erudite

1 Abnegation

A/N Hey, you guys like, yeah no? Please continue to read I will post later as well.


	4. You Guys Are Named After Numbers?

A/N Hey, hey. Two updates in one day! No way! Can't believe it. Please read Prom Night Nerves and Divergent Love Spills on my account, that would be great. OH MY GOD! 271 VIEWS ALREADY! Anyway, calm down and enjoy my chapter.

''My name is Four and this is Six, we'll be your trainer for Dauntless initiation.'' Tobias says in his Four voice.

I stand with my arms crossed across my chest, trying to look intimidating.

''You guys are named after numbers? What were three and five taken?''Emine says giggling at us, not even trying to hide it.

''Yeah, we are,'' I say, walking up to her,'' is there anything wrong with that initiate?''

''No.'' She whimpers looking at the ground.

''Good, now, as Four was saying before he was so rudely interrupted,'' I say, glaring at Emine, ''We will be your trainers for initiation. If you'll follow us then we'll show you around.''

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE TOUR*

''Now, go to lunch.'' They stand there looking at me.

''NOW!'' Tobias yells.

The initiates run away, bumping into each other and falling over.

I laugh. Tobias turns around to look at me.

''Hey.'' He says.

''Hi.'' I reply.

I stand on my tiptoes and snake my arm around behind Tobias' head. I close my eyes and pull his head down to meet mine. Our lips meet and I feel fireworks. Tobias pushes me back to a wall so that I am pressed between him and the wall. I lick at his bottom lip, trying to gain entrance. He allows me in and our tongues battle for dominance.

''Tris!'' Tobias moans.

''Ehem!'' we hear and we break apart and we turn around.

We face the man we hate.

Eric.

A/N This is really short but I didn't have much time so…

Hope you enjoy, review and recommend to your friends.

Peace out Pansycakes.

-AJ


	5. Lunch

A/N Hey guys, thanks for staying with me. You guys are so lucky, three updates in one day. Please keep reading and I will update as often as possible. Oh and by the way, 348 FRICKIN VIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Emine's POV (Ooh, bet you guys weren't expecting that)

I walk out of the training room in the direction of the cafeteria, oh my god, this place is so confusing.

''Hey, Emine!'' I hear a shout from behind me.

I turn around. Ugh, Abbie.

''Hey Abbie, what do you want?'' I say, not even bothering to be polite.

''I was just wondering if you wanted to sit with me in the cafeteria.'' She says nervously, clearly afraid of rejection.

''Fine, Abbie. I'll sit with you.'' I say, but only because I have nobody else to sit with.

Abbie's face lights up, ''Really?'' she asks.

''Yes.'' I sigh.

Abbie grabs my hand and pulls me to the cafeteria. We run to the queue and grab trays, waiting for the people in front of us to be served.

''Oh my god, why is it taking so long?'' I ask Abbie.

''I dunno.'' She replies, she looks so zoned out and peaceful, if only I could be like that…

Stop it Emine, you are determined, not a stupid idiot that doesn't even pay attention.

Then I see him.

Four.

''Oh my god! He is soo hot!'' I tell Abbie, almost jumping up and down but only just managing to compose myself.

''I know, right.'' Abbie replies, staring at him as he walks past.

He blinks, everything has slowed down.

He is walking towards me.

Oh my god! He's coming right over here!

Everything speeds up again.

Four reaches for a tray.

''Hey Fo-'' I say, getting cut off as he walks to the back of the queue.

OK, he must just not have seen me, I'll get him later though.

Will I?

Yes, I will. Don't question yourself Emine, you are perfect.

You are better than everyone else.

''Yes you are Emine.'' Abbie says.

I jump.

Wait, what?

How did she know what I was thinking?

''Er, because you're thinking out loud. Dummy.'' Abbie says.

Damn it, that means she heard what I said about Four.

''Yes I did hear what you thought,'' She makes quotation marks with her fingers when she says thought, '' about Four. He is hot though. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.''

''He probable doesn't. I mean, a guy like that has to be picky, and I'm the only person good enough to be his girlfriend.'' I say.

''Okay, then. If you say so.'' Abbie says.

I finally see what was taking so long with the queue, a Dauntless guy, Uriah I think his name was, is walking across the cafeteria holding about six trays in each hand.

All of the trays held six slices of luscious looking chocolate cake.

''Great, there goes all the Dauntless cake, I can't believe Uriah took it all. Again!'' I hear a strong sounding voice from behind me.

I turn around.

He stands there.

That six foot pile of muscle and good looks.

Four.

''Hey, Four. So I was wondering what you were doing later tonight. We could catch up, maybe have some… Fun.'' I say, twirling my hair around my fingers.

I think of Four and what it would be like to kiss him.

''Well, um. Sorry to disappoint, but, well. I'm kinda married, so, bad luck for you.'' He replies, clearly eager to get away. Well that's what he wants people to think. But I know he wants me, I mean, who wouldn't.

''Well, your wife doesn't need to know. Does she?'' I say innocently.

''She kinda does.'' He says.

''Listen, Four. I know that you want me, I can see it in your eyes.'' I say, putting my hand up to rest on his chest.

I hear oohs from all around me.

''Doesn't she know who his wife is?'' Someone yells.

''Yeah, Tris'll kill her if she touches Four!'' Someone else shouts.

Then someone comes up behind me and pulls my hand down off of Fours chest.

Whoever it is, they are really strong. It feels like a feminine hand though.

Weird.

I kind of expected that, but what happens next I definitely doesn't come to mind.

Slap!

I'm slapped across the cheek.

I hear some oohs from the crowd and I cup my cheek in my hand and run away, crying, to the dormitories.

I hear Abbie running up behind me.

What a pathetic fool.

Tris' POV

I watch Emine run away crying and am instantly warmed. I feel a large hand on my shoulder and turn around to face him.

''Well done.'' He says, ''But I could've handled it myself you know.''

''Yeah, well. Talking to Eric put me in a bad mood and this just made it worse.'' I reply taking Fours hand and walking to sit down at our table.

Uriah is sitting there, stuffing his face with Dauntless cake.

His entire head is covered in chocolate.

''Uri, what did you do, shove your whole head in it?'' I ask. I really am curious.

''Maybe…'' Uriah replies sheepishly.

''Oh my god Uri, you need to calm down or else you'll get fat.'' Marlene says, shaking her head at Uriah's silliness.

''I could never get fat,'' Uriah says, pulling up his t-shirt to show off his abdomen, '' not with this six-pack.''

''Yeah,'' Lynn says cheekily, ''your six-pack of chocolate bars.''

We all laugh and Uriah pulls his top down, still grinning like an idiot.

''So…'' Zeke says in an English accent, ''Party at my house tonight!''

''Nah, I can't go. I have to train the initiates in the morning and I can't be drunk for that!'' Christina yells.

Tobias, Uriah and I all nod.

''Fine.'' Zeke says, his mood clearly dampened due to our unwillingness to party.

I see Tim sitting alone at a table near the back wall of the cafeteria, he looks like a lost puppy.

He has a hamburger in front of him but doesn't know what to do with it. He keeps trying to pick it up and eat it in different ways but he is clueless, every attempt a failure.

''Four, I'll be back in a minute.'' I say still looking over at Tim.

''Okay.'' Four replies.

I let go of his hand and walk over to Tim.

''Hey.'' I say, startling him.

''Oh, hey.'' He says back, slowly putting his hamburger down onto his plate.

''Look,'' I say, opening his hamburger and putting some tomato sauce on it, ''This is a hamburger, you eat it like this,'' I lift it slowly up to my mouth and pretend to take a bite out of it. I put it back down onto his plate and say, ''Right, now you eat it.''

''OK.'' He replies chirpily, clearly pleased that he can finally eat his lunch.

''Why are you sitting over here alone?'' I ask him, trying to be casual.

''Well, nobody wanted to sit with me so I figured I would just sit alone, you know, so as not to bother them.'' He says, looking at his hamburger.

''Listen, Tim. If you ever need anything, please just come and ask me.'' I tell Tim.

''Okay.''

Tobias' POV

What is she talking to him about?

She looks happy.

Hmm, I wonder what Tim is trying to do.

I wonder.

A/N Wow, this is really long, but only 'cos I had a plot bunny that bit me in the butt and wouldn't let go. It was really uncomfortable to sit on. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please continue to read, enjoy, review and recommend.

Peace out Pansycakes

-AJ


	6. Welcome To Dauntless Initiation

A/N Hey guys, I doubt this chapter will be as long as the last 'cos I'm really ill and I'm tired so…

I'm trying my best to update as often as possible and I may even be able to update once a day soon 'cos school is out for holidays. Anyways,

ON WITH THE STORY!

Tris' POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Frickin alarm clock.

I open my eyes just a crack to look at the clock.

7:30

I reach out my arm, expecting to find Tobias lying by my side, but only find cold sheets.

Where is he?

Then I hear the shower. Okay, he's still here.

I get up and walk over to the mirror, thinking of yesterday's events.

I remember slapping Emine and then helping Tim eat his lunch.

Then I remember what I did last night with Tobias. No wonder I'm exhausted.

I put on some shorts and a t-shirt and walk down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

I walk up to the counter and get two muffins, one blueberry and one chocolate, and then I walk back to our apartment to get ready for training.

I get back and Tobias is still in the shower. I undress and hop in with him, surprising the heck out of him.

*WAKEY WAKEY, PAGEY BREAKY*

With my hair dry and in a messy bun, my teeth brushed and my makeup applied, I walk out of the bathroom and look through my cupboard to find some clothes for training today. I find a nice top that hangs over my shoulder, showing off my ravens. I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans with studs down the sides and slide my feet into my combat boots, simultaneously pulling on my old leather jacket.

I walk out of the bathroom and am greeted by my husband, the only man I will ever love.

''You look good, Tris.'' He says, looking me up and down. The way he looks at me isn't greedy though, it's polite and kind.

I smirk at the memory of the first time he said that, during my initiation.

''You look good too, I guess.'' I laugh, sidling up close to him. I am soon close enough to him to give him a quick the on the cheek, grab his hand and pull him out of the door to the training room.

We get there and look at the clock.

8:00

The initiates are late.

''Let's go get the initiates up.'' I say, walking to the cupboard and picking up two paintball guns.

Tobias smirks at me, knowing exactly what's coming. We do this every year on the first day of initiation because the transfers are never up on time.

We silently tiptoe through the corridors to the transfer's dormitory. I slide open the door, prepared for the blaring light of the bulb up above, but it doesn't come. The room is in complete darkness.

I slide along the wall to the light switch and flick it on.

''GET UP TRANSFERS! THIS IS NOT NAP TIME, THIS IS DAUNTLESS!'' I yell, spraying the transfers with paintballs.

''Aah!'' I hear a yell from somewhere to my left, I turn around to see Emine standing there only in her underwear, ''Oh my god! What are you doing!'' She yells.

''Well, let's just say that this is what happens when you don't show up for training.'' Four says, walking up to stand beside me.

''Oh, hey Four.'' Emine says awkwardly, trying to cover herself subtly but undoubtedly failing.

''Yeah, you can stop flirting now and start getting dressed, be in the training room on time tomorrow or you will get worse punishment than this.'' Tobias says, clearly annoyed.

The transfers stand and look at us.

''NOW!'' I yell.

The transfers scramble and run to get ready, Tobias and I slip out of the room and run to the training room. We get there, close the door and then burst into fits of laughter.

*TAME SKEP (SCOTTISH FOR TIME SKIP)*

I stand in front of the target and look Tobias straight in the eye.

''Wait, are you going to throw knives at her?'' Adam asks.

''No, Adam, I am not going to throw knives at her, I have her standing here for your amusement.'' Tobias answers sarcastically.

''Okay then.'' Adam says, he is so gullible.

''Oh my god! Of course he is going to throw knives at her, you idiot!'' Rohanne yells.

''Well, Four, if you hit one part of her lovely body I will hurt you.'' Adam says, looking at me just below my head.

''Adam, may I just let you know that I am like, what, five years older than you. I am also married and, just in case you aren't getting the hint, way out of your league.'' I reply slyly, ''Oh, and stop looking down there, my face is up here.''

Adam looks away shyly, clearly seeing that he lost this battle.

Then Tobias throws the first knife, it lands in between my legs.

He throws the second knife, it land just above my head, I can feel it wobbling in the board.

He throws the final knife, I catch a glimpse of it sailing past my face and grazing my ear.

I try to move, ''Aah!'' I yell in great pain.

Tobias pinned my ear to the wall.

A/N Oh my god! You guys are amazing! 524 views, that is amazing! Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger here, but I just had to! Sorry again, hope you don't die before I post again.

Peace out Pansycakes.

-AJ


	7. Everything Is Black

A/N Hey guys, no I am not dead. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but my cousin came over and I had to hang out with her… Also I was feeling pretty horrible 'cos of some people, but enough about my horrible life. On with the story!

Without further ado… I present chapter 7!

Tris' POV

Tobias pinned my ear to the target!

Oh my god!

I close my eyes for what seems like an age.

When I open them again I look at Tobias and realise something.

He is still holding his knife!

Then I look at the initiates, Emine has a smirk on her face.

Her!

I reach up and look at the initiates' faces, they have looks of horror and shock all over them.

I pull the knife out of my ear and look over at Emine, she now looks very worried. I notice that she is leaning against the wall and I have an idea. I fix my stance, take in a deep breath, and throw the knife.

She screams.

I hit her right where I aimed.

Right through her bun.

The whole class gasp and shriek.

Then I hear clapping.

Toni, Rohanne and Carson are clapping, then Mason starts as well and soon just about the whole class is clapping.

I feel a large hand on my waist and go to turn around.

Tobias.

No, wait, that isn't right.

I stop mid-turn and shoot out an elbow.

I turn around fully to find Adam clutching at his face.

''Ow!'' He howls.

''You deserved it.'' I spit.

Then he stands up and stumbles forward, hands reaching for my waist again.

He tilts his head down and starts to kiss me, at first I tense up, but then I react.

I push him off, spinning him around and snapping my palm against the back of his head. He falls to the ground, unconscious.

I turn around and let out a breath that I didn't realise I had been holding.

I walk over to Tobias, take his hand and whisper in his ear, ''I don't care if the initiates know.''

I stand on my tiptoes and reach up, closing my eyes and turning my head to kiss him.

He leans down and soon we are locked in a kiss, we know each others lips perfectly and soon enough we hear wolf-whistles and ''ugh!''s from around the room.

''Six! Get off my boyfriend right now!'' I hear Emine yell.

''Really,'' I say, pulling away from Tobias, '' 'Cos last time I checked, I was married to Four.''

''What!'' She shrieks, then she tries to move and screams in mock pain.

''Oh my god! She hit you in the hair, not the forehead!'' Four says quietly and I know that someone is in trouble.

Then I remember that I just had a knife in my ear and suddenly all of the adrenaline that was fueling me leaves me and I fall to the floor, smacking my head off the ground.

I hear voices all around me, murmers.

I see flashes of white light.

I am weightless.

Everything is black.

A/N Thank you guys so much for reading my story! It means so much to me. Anyway, the important stuff, THANK YOU FOR 955 VIEWS, THIS IS AMAZING! I can't believe it! I only updated on Friday and I have gotten over 400 views than from there! Ya know guys, I would keep rambling on but my friend Ciara is sitting here looking over my shoulder, waiting for me to post this so she can read it! Love you all, please enjoy, review and recommend to your friends.

Peace out Pansycakes.

-AJ


	8. What We Think

A/N Hey guys, sorry for not updating for ages! I've been really busy lately and I seem to not be able to get a certain guy out of my head, please read my A/N at the bottom coz it'll have some REALLY important information in it. I want you guys to keep reading my story and please give me feedback if you want. I have talked to those of you whom I know personally and some of you whom I do not and it seems that you would like to have parts of the story in Tobias' POV or one of the initiates' POV and I completely agree with you. So this chapter will be in the POVs of multiple characters, but they will all be watching the same thing. Please don't get bored of reading the same thing over and over again, but then again. K? Great, because I don't really care, I'm just trying to be nice (Just kidding guys, I'm not actually mean). Anyway, buckle your seatbelts 'cos this'll be a long one.

Rohanne's POV (Told ya'll I would do some)

''Wait, are you going to throw knives at her?'' Adam asks.

''No, Adam, I am not going to throw knives at her, I have her standing here for your amusement.'' Tobias answers sarcastically.

''Okay then.'' Adam says, he is so gullible.

''Oh my god! Of course he is going to throw knives at her, you idiot!'' I yell.

''Well, Four, if you hit one part of her lovely body I will hurt you.'' Adam says, looking at Six just below her head.

''Adam, may I just let you know that I am like, what, five years older than you. I am also married and, just in case you aren't getting the hint, way out of your league.'' Six replies slyly, ''Oh, and stop looking down there, my face is up here.''

Adam turns around sheepishly, clearly embarrassed, but I can tell he won't stop trying to get Six to like him.

Four starts throwing knives at Six but I stop paying attention and look over at Mason. God, he is so hot. I actually don't understand how he could like me, a stupid Candor who tries to look tough.

Mason reaches out to take my hand, but I bat his hand away and sidle up close to him. When I am finally close enough I reach up and kiss him, running my hands up and down his back. I feel his hands in my hair and on my face.

God, I love him.

Then our moment stops when I hear a yell and turn around sharply, not believing what I see. I can't believe I missed this. _This._ Wow.

Six has a knife in her ear and it is pinning her to the board.

She closes her eyes for what seems like an age and when she opens them again she looks around.

She stops, clearly having noticed something.

She looks shocked, her gaze flitting from Four to Emine.

Emine?

Why would she be looking at Emine?

Then I see that Four still has his knife in his hand and I am hit in the face with the baseball bat of truth.

Emine threw that knife, _not_ Four.

Six lifts her hand to her ear and, instead of being careful and easing it out, she yanks it out and throws it.

Straight at Emine.

It hits Emine right through the bun that she has in her hair and I am suddenly lost for words. I hear Abbie shriek and mostly everyone else gasp. I am soon distracted from the commotion of the room when I glance at Six's ear.

Everything seems distant and for some reason my senses are dulled.

That's weird, but maybe I'm just in shock at what happened.

Or maybe it all the blood that's covering Six's ear.

Yep, that's it.

Then Toni nudges me and I am brought back into the real world.

Toni starts applauding and I soon realise why and join in with her.

Soon the whole room is full of applause, even stony faced Four is clapping.

Then Adam swaggers out of the crown and walks up behind Six, placing one of his hands on her waist. She relaxes starts to turn around.

But then she stops mid-turn and stiffens.

She whips out an elbow that whacks Adam in the nose. He clutches at his face, howling in agony.

''You deserved it.'' She spits, her back still to Adam.

What Adam does next both surprises and shocks me.

As soon as Six turns around he reaches up and kisses her. She visibly stiffens, then shudders and pushes him off. She spins, disorientating Adam, and then snaps her palm into the back of his head. His eyes loll back and he falls to the ground.

Unconscious.

Six lets out a breath and walks over to Four, takes his hand and whispers something in his ear. Before I know it they are locked in a kiss. I whistle, I knew something was going on with those two. It was kinda obvious.

Then I hear a voice that I hoped had died.

Emine.

''Six! Get off my boyfriend right now!'' I hear Emine yell.

''Really,'' Six says, pulling away from Tobias, '' 'Cos last time I checked, I was married to Four.''

''What!'' She shrieks, and then she tries to move and screams in mock pain.

''Oh my god! She hit you in the hair, not the forehead!'' Four says quietly and I know that someone is in trouble.

Then I notice something is wrong with Six, but I am frozen when she collapses.

Adam's POV

''Wait, are you going to throw knives at her?'' I asks.

''No, Adam, I am not going to throw knives at her, I have her standing here for your amusement.'' Tobias answers sarcastically.

''Okay then.'' I say, I trust Four, he seems trustworthy.

''Oh my god! Of course he is going to throw knives at her, you idiot!'' Rohanne yells. She needs to learn to respect me.

''Well, Four, if you hit one part of her lovely body I will hurt you.'' I say, looking at Six just below her head. She is just scrumptious.

''Adam, may I just let you know that I am like, what, five years older than you. I am also married and, just in case you aren't getting the hint, way out of your league.'' Six replies slyly, ''Oh, and stop looking down there, my face is up here.''

I look away and I know that she likes me, who wouldn't. I bet she really wants to get in my pants, I can see it on her face. Well I want to get in hers so.

The next few minutes go by quickly as I think about Six.

''Aah!'' I hear a yell and turn around.

I see Six standing up against the board, pinned to it by her ear.

I roll up my sleeves and I am prepared to walk up to Four and teach him a lesson.

Then Six reaches up and pulls the knife out of her ear, she is so brave.

I like that.

She throws it in my direction but it misses me completely.

I turn around to find out where it landed.

I almost laugh when I see that the knife impaled Emine's bun.

Abbie shrieks, so pathetic.

Then Toni, Rohanne and Carson start clapping and soon the room is full of applause. _I _even start to clap, I don't know why but if it is in honour of Six then I have no objections.

I suddenly have an idea.

I walk up behind Six and place a hand on her waist.

She relaxes and starts to turn to face me. I know I have won her over.

But then she stops and suddenly there is an elbow in my face and I am howling in pain.

God, she hits hard.

''You deserved it.'' She spits at me.

I walk up to her again, lean down and kiss her. Initially she stiffens up, but then she pushes me off and spins around me. She smacks her hand off of the back of my head and everything goes black before I even hit the ground.

Emine's POV

(A/N I am just going to skip to when she is about to throw the knife at Tris, I just thought I would let you know so that you aren't confused.)

I know that I have to do this, nobody will ever know that it was me, I just have to hurt her. She keeps getting in between me and Four, I don't know what her problem is. But if I do her enough damage then she'll stay out of my way.

I lift the knife that I swiped from the table and stand how I saw Four standing. I throw my knife, close my eyes and hope and wish that it'll hit her.

Six lets out a yell as she tries to move away from the board. I open my eyes to find that I hit her in the ear.

Yes!

I smirk as she reaches up and pulls the knife from her ear. My smirk fades, I am suddenly terrified. She is looking right at me. She wouldn't throw that at me, would she? I'm sure she must be under some code that means she can't harm the initiates. Then again, this is Dauntless, why would they care?

I see the knife glint against the light as it hits my bun, I squeal. Abbie shrieks, what a pathetic excuse for a person.

Then Toni, Rohanne and Carson start clapping for Six, so does everyone else.

How horrible is everyone going to be to me?

Then Adam saunters up behind Six and moves in, doing something with his hands. Six almost turns around to face him, but she doesn't. Instead she shoots an elbow up and it cracks into his nose.

''Ow!'' He yelps.

''You deserved it.'' She spits.

Then Adam rushes up to her, puts his hands on her waist and before she can react, he kisses Six. She stiffens, then she shudders –she is clearly repulsed by Adam, I know the feeling- and pushes him away, hitting him in the head. Then Adam is falling to the floor.

Unconscious.

Six walks up to Four and grabs his hand, I can't believe she would dare. She whispers something in his ear, moves her head round and kisses him. I can't believe what I am seeing. Four is _my_ boyfriend for gods' sake.

''Six, get off my boyfriend!'' I yell in disgust.

''Really,'' Six says, pulling away from Tobias, '' 'Cos last time I checked, I was married to Four.''

''What!'' I shriek, and then I try to move and I scream, trying to make myself seem vulnerable so that Four will protect me, I know that Six kissed him against his will because Four wouldn't do that to me.

''Oh my god! She hit you in the hair, not the forehead!'' Four says quietly and but I have no idea why. All of a sudden I am not sure if Four actually likes me.

No.

I dismiss the thought from my mind.

The Six goes weak and falls to the ground and I am filled with glee, hopefully I killed her. That would _definitely _keep her out of my way.

Tobias' POV

(A/N Here I have just gone to where Tris is blacking out because I figured you guys would be bored of reading the same thing constantly, sorry to those of you who wanted to see the whole thing from Tobias' POV but I'm really tired 'cos it is really late and stuff)

I feel Tris go weak in my arms and I can do nothing to stop her from falling to the ground. Oh no. Oh god no. Please let her be OK.

I kneel down next to her, check her pulse and her breathing.

''Tim, Mason, get over here!'' I yell, they sprint over from the other side of the room, ''OK, both of you need to go down to the infirmary. Mason, you have to carry Adam down, Tim, you need to tell one of the nurses to get a room ready for each of them.''

They nod and Mason goes over to pick up Adam from the floor. I leave Tris on the floor and go over to Emine.

''Hey, Four.'' She says, when will that girl get that hint?

I grunt and pull the knife out of her hair.

She starts to talk but I reach out and slap her.

''All of you, to your dormitories. You will be told when you can leave.'' I say. They hurry out.

I run over to Tris and lift her up, being extremely careful, and carry her to the infirmary. I wait until I can see her and when I am allowed to I walk into her room, take her hand and pray that she will be fine.

A/N So, thanks for reading guys, it means so much. 1525 VIEWS, I CANNOT EVEN COMLPLY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Anyway, the important stuff. I will be updating tomorrow and the day after but I won't be updating for over a week after that because I'm going away and I won't have any WiFi (I'm literally going to die), but I will be updating in twelve days(which is my birthday!) so yeah. Keep reading, enjoy, review and recommend to friends if you like.

Peace out Pansycakes

Oh wait, I almost forgot, I went to see Insurgent yesterday. What did they do to it? It was actually so different from the book and it defeats the purpose of making a third movie. Why would they do that. Please, if you have seen it, tell me what you think about it in the reviews. And for those of you who want to know what music I listened to when I was writing this, then I will tell you now. I listened to Smoke + Mirrors and Night Visons by Imagine Dragons, both the deluxe versions. I suggest you listen to both albums because they are amazing.

Peace out Pansycakes

-AJ


	9. The Kiss

**A/N Hey guys, what's up? How are ya'll feelin today? You guys feelin good? Well be prepared for that to be ruined as we travel through the world of Divergent. For some reason I am feeling exceptionally chipper today, weird right? My big sister is back so that may be one reason. Oh, another reason, I HAVE OVER 2100 VIEWS RIGHT NOW! I am happier than ever. Have I ever told you guys that I love you? No? Well, I love you guys! Thank you so much. Anyway, on with the story! Without further ado, I present you with chapter 9!**

Tobias' POV

I haven't slept all night, I was kept awake by the thoughts of Tris. She hasn't moved all night and sometimes her breathing goes all weird.

I am terrified.

I sit for hours, then I have an idea.

I'll go through my fear landscape.

But you can't leave Tris. A little voice says in my mind.

Yeah, but I doubt she is going to wake up anytime soon. Says another.

Just as I am about to get up and leave, Tris' eyelids flutter and she takes in a deep breath. She slowly but surely lift her head off of the pillow and moans.

''My ear hurts.'' She says.

''No way, 'cos I mean it's not as if you had a knife thrown through it or anything.'' I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Listen, Tobias, I am not prepared to have a scintillating conversation that is dripping with sarcasm with you right now. I am tired and sore and I just want to sleep.'' Tris is clearly annoyed now.

Whoops.

I stand up and walk away, but not before giving her a quick kiss.

I walk to the initiates' dormitories to wake them up for training. When I get there, though, there is not a single person inside.

What? Where are they?

Then I look at the clock on the far wall.

8:30

Okay, then. _I'm_ late for training for once.

I walk to the training room to find everyone, other than Emine, standing throwing knives. I am suddenly infuriated that Emine would do what she did yesterday, then come to training today and not do anything.

"Emine, why are you not throwing knives?" I ask quietly.

"Well, Four, I haven't started because I was waiting for _you._" She replies, putting her right index finger on my chest. She slowly puts the rest of her hand there and starts to trace patterns on my chest with her right index finger and her right middle finger. I try to push her off but she pushes me up against the wall. She pushes her head forward and up, closes her eyes and kisses me. I try to push her off again but she somehow paralysed my arms.

She keeps kissing me and I hear all of the initiates stop throwing their knives and gasp. Then I hear a strangled cry from outside the door and look over.

Tris.

Suddenly Mason is over here and is pulling Emine off of me. I walk up to Emine and slap her so hard that she almost falls to the floor.

''Don't you get it initiate? I am married to Six and you are a little weasel who only dreams of being brave like her. When will you get the hint? I don't like you in the slightest and if you try anything like that ever again, what do you think will happen then? I swear, I will have you taken out of Dauntless and made Factionless, and there will be no going back to Candor then.'' She looks up at me, shocked.

Then Tris enters the room and everyone is quiet.

"Get up, Candor!" She shouts at Emine. Emine looks at her, shocked, "I said get up!'' Emine shoots up like a rocket. "Okay, Candor. If you are so brave that you will kiss my husband, then you must be brave enough to hang over the chasm for five minutes.'' Emine whimpers but follows Tris out of the room anyway.

"Initiates! Follow me and we'll see if Emine really _is_ brave or if she is just a coward who thinks she can get what she wants!" Tris shouts and all of the initiates follow her out of the training room and down to the chasm.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys! Please enjoy, review and recommend to friends. That is if you have any left by now, I mean if you have read this far into my fanfic then you **_**must**_** have lost your social life by now, I know I had. But anyways, sorry if I insulted you there, my mood has positively dimmed since writing my first A/N in this chapter so… This chapter is quite short but I will hopefully post another long one tomorrow.**

**Peace out Pansycakes**

**-AJ**


	10. The Hanging

**A/N Hey guys! How ya'll doin'? Thank you for so many of you reading my story! I mean, 2,619 views! WHAT?! I'm hoping that this will be a long chapter and I pinky swear that I won't leave it on a Cliff Hanger this time because then you guys will have to wait like over a week to find out what happens next and I fear that the feels may kill you before I get back to update. I like actually ate sooooo much chocolate, don't worry though, I don't feel ill 'cos I have a stomach like the person who painted the Trunchbull. Ha! You have to try and guess what that came from in the reviews and if you get it right then I'll give you a mystery prize (AKA A shoutout). On with the story, Chapter 10!**

Toni's POV

What did Six just say? Emine has to hang over the Chasm? Well, I have no objections to that, but didn't she say that we were to stay away from the Chasm? Oh well, let's see if Emine really is as tough as she tries to make us think.

We walk to the Chasm, I stand at the back with Carson. We end up standing behind Mason and Rohanne.

They're kissing. Lots. Ugh!

''Hey, Carson. Carson, Carson. Hey.'' I whisper through Carson's thick hair, dark hair.

''What?'' She asks, she was watching Rohanne and Mason too.

''Have you ever kissed someone?''

''Yes, I have. But that was like two years ago.''

I am suddenly intrigued, ''What does it feel like?'' I ask.

''I can't remember, stop talking now, though. Emine is climbing over the railing. I think you'll want to watch this!'' She whispers excitedly.

I move around Rohanne and Mason, grabbing Carson's hand and pulling her with me. We push through the crowd and by the time we get to the front of the group, Emine has just started hanging over the Chasm.

''Your five minutes starts, NOW!'' Six shouts above the roar of the water in the Chasm, pressing a button on a stopwatch that I hadn't noticed was in her hand.

The next four minutes pass by in a heap of whimpering and slipping.

Emine whimpers, clearly struggling to hold on to the railing. I look over at Six, trying to read her facial expression. She looks completely uncaring, but then I see her eyes twitch and I understand that she really doesn't like doing this. It seems almost as if she had to hang over the Chasm at some point during her initiation.

What Six does next shocks me completely, I mean, I knew that she didn't like doing this to anyone, not even Emine, but I didn't know that she would do this.

Six drops her stopwatch onto the cold, wet ground and rushes over to pull Emine over the railing of the Chasm just as she is about to let go and fall off. Four strides out of the shadows to help Six with Emine. I watch his muscles roll beneath his shirt.

Emine seems to be proving difficult to move as she won't let go of the railing, not even when Four tries to pull her over.

Emine whimpers. ''Emine, listen, if you don't let go then you'll be stuck here and I doubt you want that.'' Four says, an annoyed tone taking over his usually smooth voice.

Emine whimpers again as Six and Four try to move her but she finally lets go and they haul her back onto the ground.

Four and Six have a hushed argument but end up agreeing on something.

''Right, initiates. We are going to go back to the Training Room and you are going to continue throwing knives.'' Six says, ushering us back to the Training Room.

When we get there Four and Six walk to the front of our clump and Six continues talking.

''So, you are going to continue knife throwing until lunch. After lunch Four and I will be demonstrating fighting techniques, then you are going to practice them on the punch bags until training is over. Okay? Good, because even if you weren't you wouldn't be getting a say in it.''

We all scatter and pick up knives, stumbling to our targets. I start throwing, I'm getting quite good at throwing knives. I found it really hard at first, but now I'm adjusting to it. I aim my first knife at the target after inhaling. Then I exhale, throwing the knife as I do so. It hits the centre ring. Not dead centre, but close enough to it.

I continue throwing my knives, each one coming closer to dead centre on the target.

I feel someone's presence behind me and spin, prepared for anything that might happen.

''Woah, there. Calm down, Toni. I was just watching you throw. You're really good at it, you know that, right?'' Six says as I relax and let out a breath I did not realise I had been holding.

''Yeah, well, I do my best.'' I reply, ecstatic that Six said that I was good.

I wonder what rank Six got in initiation because she seems really scrawny to me, not much muscle on her.

''Hey, Six. What rank did you get in _your_ initiation?'' I ask, honestly curious.

''Why do you want to know?'' She says, almost spitting it in my face.

''I was just wondering, but it doesn't matter. It's none of my business, anyway.'' I say sheepishly, my face heating up intensely.

''I ranked first.'' She says, turning away to watch everyone else. She leaves me standing there, my mouth hanging open.

Six turns around to look at me again and laughs. Four looks up from whatever he was doing and looks at me as well. He starts to laugh too. I quickly shut my mouth and turn around, my face turning even redder than before.

How can my face get even redder? It's already soo red anyway! UGH!

So embarrassing!

***HEY GUYS! I'M A PAGE BREAK, AM I ANNOYING YOU YET?***

Finally, Lunch!

Finally, food!

Finally, peace!

Maybe.

Tim's POV

I approach Six, Beatrice, whatever, like a lion stalking a deer. This corridor feels like it is miles long as I walk along it to Beatrice standing at the end of it, leaning against a door.

''Hey, Six.'' I say, touching her shoulder lightly.

''Oh, hey Tim!'' She says, jumping slightly at my touch.

''Should I call you Beatrice when we're in private or something because it feels weird calling you Six after calling you Beatrice for years. And, oh, weren't they good years when we were together.''

''Tim, listen, I have no idea what you are talking about.'' Six seems nervous; she keeps looking behind her and over my shoulder. It's almost as if she's looking for someone.

''Oh, come on, _Beatrice._ Don't say things like that, it hurts my feelings.'' I say, feigning hurt.

''Okay, Timothy. I know that we may have went out in Abnegation, but I don't like you anymore. No, wait, scratch that. I never liked you in the first place, _Timothy_, my dad _made_ us date. I had no say in the matter.'' She spits in my face, god is she hot or what? (**A/N Okay, so pretend that this is only three years after Tris' initiation right now. I will change it so that it is three years later but I have to pack after this. K, so this is only three years after Tris' initiation. Good. Done)**

Beatrice walks away and I almost follow her but then I see a long, muscular arm come out of the shadows and wrap around her shoulders.

Four.

No, wait, I know him from somewhere? Is that…

Tobias Eaton!

He's my _cousin_?!

Great, now my ex-girlfriend is married to my cousin.

Oh, and they're also both my initiation trainers.

Fantastic.

Tobias' POV

''Tris, what did he want?'' I ask, worried about how shaky Tris has become as we walk into our apartment. I set my keys down on the counter and we go and sit on the couch.

''Have I ever told you about the boyfriend I had in Abnegation?'' She asks nervously, I shake my head.

''No, you haven't.''

''Well, Tim was my boyfriend.''

I am furious! My hands curl into fists and I stiffen. How could she not have told me?

''Calm down, Tobias. We were only dating because my father made us. Or, he made _me_ date Tim, Tim wanted to date me. It was this whole thing once you had left that one of the Eatons would marry me. So once you left, Tim was the _next best thing_ is what I recall them saying.'' Tris says soothingly, doing her best to calm me down.

''One of the Eatons? What? How the hell is that weasel related to me?'' I ask.

''He's your cousin. His dad's name is Gerard. Nope? Doesn't ring any bells? Okay then.'' Tris replies, trying to coax a memory out of me even though there are none there.

''I need to talk to that weasel.'' I say, rolling up my sleeves. I am prepared to beat that little weasel up.

''Tobias, don't.'' Tris pleads.

''Yeah, Tobias, don't.'' A voice says from the doorway.

How does he know where I live?

How did he get in here?

**A/N Sorry for leaving it on a Cliff Hanger there, I know I said I wouldn't but I couldn't resist it. Besides, it means that you have more to look forward to when I come back. Don't worry, you'll live whilst I'm away. Don't forget to tell me what my quote was from in my first A/N because the first two people who get it right will get a shoutout.**

**Peace out Pansycakes**

**-AJ**


	11. Boring Punches

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in so long, thanks for all the nice reviews and stuff. Guess what! It was my birthday a few days ago and I am suddenly really happy! Weird, right? I now have 3,924 views! That's like 1,305 more views than the last time I updated. Thanks ya'll. Ok, so I would like to shout out ThePurpleInitiate because she is an amazing writer and such a nice person. OK, ya'll have waited too long for this update so here it is, Chapter 11!**

**Tobias' POV**

_''Tobias, don't.'' Tris pleads._

_''Yeah, Tobias, don't.'' A voice says from the doorway._

_How does he know where I live?_

_How did he get in here?_

How the hell did he get in here?

''Hey, _son_''

''Marcus.'' I spit, walking up to him, ''What do you want?''

''Beatrice, please keep your husband under control.'' He says, a smirk slowly growing on his face as his lips twitch.

''Excuse me? You don't get to speak to me, Marcus. Not after everything you've done to him!'' Tris yells, shooting up from the bed and walking over to us.

''What do you want, Marcus? And don't make me ask again.'' I say, infuriated.

''Oh, am I not allowed to visit my favourite son?'' He replies, putting a hand to his heart and feigning heartbreak.

''What are you really here for?''

What if he hurts Tris, then the only thing you care about will be lost forever.

''I'm here on business, actually. I'm meeting with Max and the other leaders later on today.''

''Well, then. Why don't you go and meet with _them_ instead of bugging _us_.'' Tris says, holding her head up high and putting her hands on her hips.

She looks so cute when she's annoyed.

I wouldn't survive a day if I knew that she was gone.

''Hhm, let me think, sweetie.'' He smiles greedily.

What does he want with her?

He's going to try to take her away from me, isn't he?

I can't let that happen.

''Four!'' I hear a shout from behind me and I spin.

Marcus has Tris pinned to the wall by her throat.

How much have I missed?

Tris looks as though she might pass out, she tries feebly to bat Marcus' arm away but she can't, he is too strong. I run over and punch Marcus in the chin. Hit the chin, rock the brain. He lets go and I run to Tris' side, checking her pulse. Normal. Thank goodness. I look up to find Marcus stumbling towards the door, I lay Tris down carefully and stride over to Marcus.

''You really didn't think you would get away that easily, did you?'' I ask. He whimpers, no longer the strong man he was only minutes before. He finds it so easy to stand up and hurt those weaker than him, but I'm not weaker than him anymore. No. I'm strong.

I am Dauntless.

I reach down to unbuckle my belt. I unloop it from my trousers and I prepare to hit him with it. I look down at him and all I see is my younger self staring up at me.

Stop! I can't become Marcus, not when I have so much that I love.

I re-loop my belt and buckle it again, Marcus watching me the whole time.

''Get out.'' I say quietly.

He runs out of the door.

Tris!

I run to her side and pick her up, carrying her to the bed like I did when we got married.

I hold her hand and kiss her forehead.

''Come on, Tris. Wake up.'' I whisper, hoping and praying that she is okay.

Her eyelids flutter and she takes a sharp breath in.

She sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

''My head hurts.'' She whines.

''Yeah, I guessed as much. But you're going to have to get over it because we need to get back to train the initiates.'' I say, trying not to be too commanding even though it is important that we leave as soon as possible to get training done.

''Fine.'' She says, getting to her feet and pulling on her jacket that was on the end of the bed.

''Are you coming or not?'' She asks, looking back at me.

''Yup.'' I say, popping the ''P''.

We walk down to the cafeteria to get the Transfers for training. I see them sitting at a table in the corner of the room. We stride over and the initiates know that it's time for training again.

They follow us to the Training Room and they all group together as Tris and I put the punch bags on the old hooks that are on the ceiling.

''Alright, Transfers. I'll be teaching you some basic punches and kicks and then you will practice them on the punch bags.'' Tris says, pacing back and forth.

She stops walking in front of the Transfers, prepared for anything.

**Tris' POV**

''Okay, this is a jab.'' I say, moving my body in the motion of a jab, as if I was actually punching someone. '' This punch can be thrown from several different positions, traditionally it is a straight punch thrown with the lead hand from the guard (hands up). Power is commonly derived by stepping into the punch, rotating the hips followed by the torso, shoulder, and wrist just prior to striking. The strike area, without gloves on, is with the knuckles on the index and middle fingers.'' I explain.

After showing the Transfers the jab, I move onto the Cross.

''This is a Cross.'' I say, the initiates aren't paying attention.

Ugh!

''This is a Cross!'' I repeat loudly and the Transfers jump.

''Pay attention!'' Tobias shouts.

Thanks. I mouth.

No problem. He mouths back.

''This is typically one's power punch and it is thrown by the rear hand from the guard. As with the jab, and most strikes whether kicks or punches, power comes from contorting the body, allowing kinetic energy to pass through the legs, hips, torso, shoulder, and wrist to be exerted through the fist. A crossing punch is sometimes referred to as a straight punch or reverse punch and is most effective when thrown in a "one, two" combo – jab followed by cross.'' I say. The Transfers seem lost but I don't care, I just want to get this over with.

''And this is a hook, another power punch. It is most commonly thrown with the front hand. Some people will lead with a hook; however, as with the cross, this punch is often most effective when thrown in a sequential series of punches – a "one, two, three" combo, with the three being the hook. The hook is also an effective weapon to use when counter-striking. To create as much power as possible to put behind your hook, step into the punch with your lead leg by turning your foot about 90 degrees.'' I'm getting bored now, even though I should be excited.

''The uppercut is the fourth of the main types of punches, and as the name suggests, the strike involves moving the fist in an upward motion. While the jab, cross, and hook are arguably most damaging when thrown to the head, unlike the uppercut, these three punches can also be thrown to the body, having a devastating effect on the ribcage, upper torso, and abdomen. When executing an uppercut punch from the guard, the shoulder lowers with the knees and then the body is propelled forward and upwards, extending the fist towards the chin and face area.''

***Hey, hey, hey guys! It's really nice to meet you, my name is pagebreak!***

I ended up just letting Tobias finish showing the Transfers the kicks and I focused more on watching him and how he moved. When the time came for the Initiates to practice the moves, I was ready to show the initiates who was boss.

I see that Carson is struggling and I immediately see myself in her. I was always the one who struggled and I needed help so I go and give her some.

''Hey, Carson. You need some help?'' I say cheerily.

''Yeah, that would be great. I can't really get this and I'm looking around and I can see that everybody else's bag is swinging, but mine isn't.'' She replies gravely.

''You're small, like me, but you have powerful legs. Use your legs to your advantage. Do more kicks, less punches, and use your elbows and knees more. That'll make it much easier for you.'' I am pleased with myself for helping her so much.

''Thank you so much! Now I won't lose so badly in the fights tomorrow.''

''Don't be so negative about things, now get hitting that bag. Otherwise people will think that I'm letting you off and that would be favouritism. Even if you _are_ my favourite.'' I say, whispering the last part so that nobody else hears.

***So, erm, I'm a, um, a time skip to dinner, so, um, yeah***

''So, guys, party at my place in two nights?'' Zeke says as Tobias and I sit down at our usual table with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Christina, Will, Lynn and Shauna.

''Yeah, we'll come. I mean, we don't have to train the initiates that day anyway, so, why not?'' I say, quite excited to be having another party. The air around the table is filled with murmurs and nods of agreement.

''Okay, then. But the Transfers are coming though. I mean, they need to have an initiation party, right? Anywho, it will be Candor or Dauntless night, so wear layers. Tris, Four, can you tell the Transfers about the party, but tell them nothing about wearing layers or Candor or Dauntless. I want this to be funny.'' Uriah says, clearly he is hosting the party along with Zeke because it _is_ his apartment too.

''Yeah.'' Tobias says, startling me slightly, ''This _will_ be funny.''

**A/N So, what do you guys think? I will post another update ASAP. Please comment Truths and Dares for the Candor or Dauntless game. Please keep reading my story. Enjoy and recommend to your friends, please.**

**Peace out Pansycakes**

**-AJ**


	12. Training, Parties, Snogging and Feelings

**A/N Hey, guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating in ages. I've been really busy lately and I was just feeling kinda crappy to be brutally honest. Also, I'm going to be in 13 The Musical, I am auditioning for Patrice's role (which is the lead girl) my tutors all recommended me for it so, yeah. Please listen to the songs, it's an amazing show. It is soo funny! Any way, you lot have waited too long for this update, so here it is, chapter 12!**

**Tobias' POV**

I look at the pairings for the fights today. They're just right.

''Tobias, do you think these are ok?'' Tris says, her beautiful voice flowing into my ears.

''Yeah, I think these are great.'' I reply absentmindedly.

Tim and Adam

Emine and Abbie

Toni and Rohanne

Carson and Mason

At first I wasn't sure about Carson and Mason, but then Tris told me that she had been helping her and that she is really good, so now I'm sure about it.

I look up at the clock on the wall above the door.

7:59

The initiates only have one minute before they get paintballed again. Ha!

''Looks like the initiates are either going to be late or they might just save their skins by showing up in the next, 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…'' Tris sniggers, clearly looking forward to paintballing the transfers again.

''O-'' I shout, but am cut off as the transfers burst through the door, almost on cue, the transfers burst through the door.

''Ah! So you lot _have _saved your asses, but only by a millisecond.'' Tris spits at them.

She turns around and walks up to the pairings board and turns it around so that the initiates can see it. I hear some gasps around the room.

''I can't hit a girl!'' Mason says, shocked that he has to fight Carson.

''Hey don't worry,'' Carson says, smirking, ''I'll go easy on you if you want.''

Everyone laughs, even me. Well done Carson for standing up to a guy like Mason.

''Right! Enough chit-chat.'' I say, catching the transfers off their guard.

''Tim and Adam, get in the ring!'' Tris says, finishing my sentence as she motions for Adam and Tim to walk onto the mat.

''Don't worry babe, I'll win this one for you.'' Adam replies, a sickening grin on his face, I can't wait to see him get beat up. Man I hate him.

The boys walk onto the mat, raise their fist and begin. They circle each other for an endless time when suddenly, Tim throws a punch that catches Adam in the nose. Adam spins, infuriated, and retaliates with a kick to the balls. Tim crumples and taps the mat twice, signalling that he is out.

''Right! Adam, help Tim up. Tim, stop crying and move. Emine and Abbie, you're up!'' I yell, they walk up behind me and I feel a sharp pain in my butt but it's over just as quickly as it came upon me. Did Emine just pinch my butt? Ugh! That girl is such a-. I'm not even going to finish that sentence.

Emine and Abbie have their fists raised and are circling each other. Abbie feints with a high kick and then goes low as Emine blocks high. Emine doubles over as Abbie kicks her in the stomach. Emine grabs Abbie's foot and twists, Abbie falls to the ground and scrambles up. She raises her fists again to form her guard and lashes her fist out to punch Emine, but Emine catches it and twists, causing Abbie to scream. She drops to the ground and, just when I think she has given up, she spins, releasing Emine's hold on her wrist, and sweeps Emine's feet out from under her. Emine falls and whacks her chin off of the mat. Dust rises off of the old mat and Emine is lost until the dust dissipates. Then we see Emine.

Unconscious.

Tris circles Abbie's name, her jaw dropped.

''Well done, Abbie.''

''Toni and Rohanne, your turn.'' I say, almost yawning as I realise how late I went to sleep last night.

Toni walks up to the mat and drags Emine off then returns to the mat, but Rohanne doesn't. Hmm, weird.

''Rohanne, where are you?'' I ask and the crowd of transfers move out of the way to reveal Rohanne and Mason having a heated make out session.

I cough loudly and they break apart, their lips puffy and their hair messy.

''Rohanne, sorry to interrupt you there, but I need you to go fight now. You can get back to… whatever that was in a minute, providing you are still _conscious_ when this is over.'' Tris says, annoyed that they were not paying attention to anything that was happening.

Rohanne walks up to the mat sheepishly.

The girls raise their fists, ready to begin. Toni has picked up the tactic of constantly moving, making her harder to predict. I think she'll win this one.

I move closer to Tris.

''Who do you think'll win this one?'' I ask.

''Hmm, I think Toni'll win this one. She seems to have better tactics than Rohanne and she has been training harder.'' She replies.

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' I admit.

''Aren't I always.'' She says.

We look at the mat just in time to see Rohanne drop to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head and blood slowly dripping from her nose.

''Uh…'' I say, stunned.

Tris circles Toni's name on the board without looking at it, clearly stunned.

I shake my daze off and call for Carson and Mason to fight, Mason looks terrified that he will hurt Carson.

I close my eyes and when I open them, Mason and Carson are ready to fight. Carson moves fast, confusing Mason by twirling round him, she suddenly shoots and elbow to his temple and Mason falls to his knees. He shoots a fist out in an attempt to hit her, but she is moving too fast for him. Carson is behind him now, kicks his back. She shoots an apologising look to Rohanne as she jumps over Mason's hunched figure, he reaches up and grabs her ankle and she falls but leaps up and kicks him in the face and Mason falls motionless to the ground.

Toni claps and whoops, as does every other conscious person, even Rohanne. I move over to lift Adam up to sit him down on a chair in the corner. He moans as I move him. Man, this guy is _heavy_.

After sending the initiates out to lunch and telling them to come back afterwards, I look over at Tris.

I approach her slowly, trying not to startle her as she is writing something down in her notebook. I stand behind her and, just as I am about to put my arms round her waist, she shoots an elbow up and it hits my nose.

''Ow!'' I yell, my hand shooting up to cover my nose, blood already dripping from it.

Tris turns round, ready to fight. Then she realises it is me. She rushes toward me cursing herself and apologising.

''Oh my god! I am so sorry, I didn't mean-, I thought it was somebody else!'' She cups my face in her hands, kissing everywhere but my nose.

''Let's go get you cleaned up, then we can do something else. I mean, we have two whole _hours. _What on Earth _will_ we do?'' She says, gripping my hand and leading me out of the training room. As she opens the door we hear a bang and a groan as someone gets hit in the face with a door.

''Really, are you hurting everyone today, Tris?'' I ask, laughing.

Uriah walks through the door, rubbing at his forehead.

''Ouch! That hurt, Tris.'' He says.

''Ugh! Sorry, Uriah. But I have to go clean Four up right now, so could you move please?'' Tris replies, sounding tired. She pushes past Uriah and pulls me with her, her hips swaying as she walks. As I pass Uriah I mouth sorry. He nods.

***Right, lemme get straight to the point, I am a time skip and I will take you to after lunch, let's go***

''Alright initiates, you have the rest of today and tomorrow free._But, _tomorrow, you have a party to attend to. It is at Zeke's place and if you don't know where that is then ask anyone in Dauntless, they'll tell you because we won't.'' Tris says.

''The winners of today's fights are Abbie, Adam, Toni and Carson. Well done, guys, especially you, Carson. I mean, you beat Mason, the tallest initiate ever.'' I say, clapping.

''Cool.'' Carson says.

The transfers leave the room for the second time today, leaving me alone with Tris again.

And it feels like I haven't been alone with her for a lifetime.

**Tris' POV**

The transfers leave the room for the second time today, leaving me alone with Tobias again.

I walk up beside him and slide my hand up his shirt; turning him around to face me he puts his arms around my waist. Pulling me slowly toward him. The kiss was hard yet soft, it was Fiery yet passionate, it was filled with our hunger for each other but it was also filled with love. Even though we have kissed before it seemed like the first. It felt as if the whole world cheered for us. As if fireworks and explosions went off behind us. As if all eyes were on us. Even if someone came in, we wouldn't care. He nibbles on my bottom lip, and slides his tongue into my mouth and rolls it along mine. His hands move down my back, he slips them underneath my shirt and slides them up to my bra strap, he unhooks it and pushes me back toward the large, empty storage cupboard. As we enter, I shut the door to keep us private. Tobias kisses my neck and I moan, my hands moving downwards… **(A/N I have decided not to document the embarrassing, and slightly naked, events of that hour)**

***Time skips to tomorrow's party at Zeke's place are awesome, right!***

I am wearing a short red and black dress along with a black pair of lacy tights, a leather jacket, black heels and some lacy black lingerie. My make-up making me look just as good as Christina would. Smoky-eyes and dark red lipstick. Tobias is wearing a tight shirt, a black tie, black chinos and a denim jacket.

As we walk into Zeke's apartment building hand in hand, we can hear the loud music and smell the alcohol. When we get to the door we just walk in, not bothering to knock or ring the doorbell because we know that nobody will hear. The first thing that hits me is the smell, the stench of alcohol. The next thing is the heat, almost as if we are standing in the desert. Then the music, it is so loud that I can barely hear myself think.

I see Zeke sitting on the couch with Shauna sitting on his lap, next to Uriah who has Marlene on _his_ lap. I laugh. We walk over to them and I sit down on the couch, I pat my lap at Tobias and he knows exactly what I want him to do. He comes over and sits on me, I wrap my arms around him and snuggle into his back. Uriah and Zeke look up from their conversation, see us, and burst out laughing. Uriah falls onto the floor, squashing Marlene. Marlene squirms underneath him, muffled sounds coming from her mouth. Zeke laughs harder, pushes Shauna off of him and stands up, only to fall over again. He stands up again and shouts at the crowd of people.

''Any of you who aren't Christina, Four, Tris, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, or any of the transfers, then leave now.''

I watch as around a quarter of the Dauntless population stumble and sprawl on their way out of the apartment, making a raucous on their way. A steady stream of Dauntless leave the apartment until only the gang and the transfers are left.

''Alright, Candor or Dauntless! Everybody find something to sit on and bring it over here.'' Uriah says, pulling over a chair and sitting on it, Tobias and I move over to the arm chair and I sit on his lap, moving around to get comfy.

Once everyone has a seat, even if it _is _on the floor, Zeke shouts, ''I'm going first!''

''But, Zekey, that's not fair. Let your baby bwother have a go fiwst.'' Uriah says, pretending to be an innocent little baby.

''No.''

''Fine.''

Zeke shuffles on the couch and looks around the room, his eyes lock onto his brother.

''Baby brother, you asked to go first. So, Candor or Dauntless.'' Zeke says, an evil grin growing on his face.

''DAUNTLESS! I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!'' Uriah shouts, startling everyone in the entire room.

''Hmm, I dare you to kiss the person you like the most-'' Zeke says, his grin growing wider, if that is even possible.

Uriah turns around and kisses Marlene. ''Done!'' He says.

''_No_, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you have to kiss the person you like the most who _isn't_ Marlene. And if you want, everyone else will close their eyes, for the sake of your fragile ego. Oh, and you have to kiss them for longer than twenty seconds.'' Zeke says, closing his eyes. I move off of Tobias and sit on the empty chair beside the armchair, closing my eyes just as everyone else does.

I hear Uriah get up and walk around, I suddenly feel soft lips against my own and at first I stiffen, but then I melt into the kiss, completely forgetting about Tobias and everything else. Uriah feels different from Tobias, he is kinda ferocious but gentle at the same time. I run my fingers through his hair as he straddle sits on me, we move faster getting more and more heated when I realise that this is Uriah, _not_ Tobias. I open my eyes to find everyone else with their eyes still closed. Thank god. I tap Uriah gently and motion for him to go sit in his seat again. He waits a while before telling everyone to open their eyes, so that we can fix our hair and so the redness leaves our faces.

''Wow, Uriah, who did you kiss?'' Tobias asks.

''Can't tell you.'' Uriah says, tapping his nose.

I am relieved that he didn't tell, otherwise Tobias would kill him _and_ me.

''Anyway,'' Marlene says, '' It's your turn, Uriah.''

''Right, Toni- that is your name, right? Kay. Candor or Dauntless?''

''Dauntless.''

''Toni, seven minutes in heaven with…'' He looks round the room and his eyes land on Mason but Mason doesn't notice. ''Mason.''

Toni looks at Rohanne, who gives her a stern look, and at that, Toni takes off her jacket.

''Four, Candor or Dauntless?'' She asks, eyes settling on Tobias.

''Candor.''

''Pansycake!'' (**Guess who said that)**

''Out of us transfers, who do you like the most?'' Toni asks, a sneer on her face.

**A/N Thanks for reading, guys. This one is **_**super**_** long. Don't worry about FourTris, though. I just had a plot bunny bite me in the butt and it is really uncomfortable to sit on so I had to go with it or else it wouldn't have let go, I still have the scars. I now have 4,883 views which is **_**amazing**_**! You guys just keep remembering to check back here to read my updates. Please enjoy, review and recommend to friends.**

**Peace out Pansycakes.**

**-AJ**


	13. Tattoos and An Unexpected Couple

**A/N Sup, doos? How's stuff? I now have 6,001 views! No way! I can't believe that you lot still read this, awesome! So, not gonna update over the weekend 'cos I'm going to my friend's house for her birthday. Macho excited! Today, in Spanish, our teacher started yelling at us because we were saying a word right and she thought it was wrong! God, that teacher needs to learn some Spanish. Thanks for all the positive reviews on my last chapter, by the way. I'm gonna start chapter 13 now, soo, yeah. Chapter 13.**

**Tris' POV**

What?!

Why the hell did she ask that?

Does she like him?

''Um, I don't really like any of you, to be honest.'' Tobias says, relief creeping onto my face as he utters the words.

''Yeah, but if you _had_ to choose. Like, say you and one of us transfers were the only people left on earth and you had to repopulate it, who would you do that with.'' Toni asks, prying.

I don't see why Tobias hasn't taken his jacket off yet, if he doesn't want to tell.

''Well, when you put it like that, I would probably do it with,'' Tobias says and I feel my face burning. Really? He would choose one of the _initiates_? ''Tris.''

Shouts erupt around the room and Zeke shushes them.

''What? I said one of the _transfers_, not one of you!'' Toni says, agitated.

''Well, I _did_ choose one of the transfers.'' He says, grinning like a maniac.

''Ugh!'' Toni huffs.

Everyone in the circle of mismatched furniture laughs, even Tobias. Well, everyone _except_ Toni, who is sulking on her own.

''Okay, my turn.'' Tobias says in between laughs.

''Who ya pickin' Toby?'' I ask, my voice light and airy. Higher than I had expected.

''Well, my fair maiden, I feeleth the odd urge to ask Christina our well known question. Well, Christina, you knoweththe question.'' Tobias says, in a weird medieval British accent.

''Dauntless!'' Christina says, almost jumping up and down on the couch.

''You must go down to the Pit and twerk like you never have ever done before. Then yell for someone to get behind you.'' He says, laughing again. Knowing that by now, almost every man down in the Pit will be drunk and will _definitely_ try to get with her. No doubt about it whatsoever.

''I accept this dare, on the account that I am bored of sitting here doing nothing.'' Christina answers, standing up and walking to the door. When she reaches it, she turns around, ''Who's coming?''

Eventually, it id figured out that Lynn, Uriah and I will go down with Christina. We walk the treacherously slippery path down to the Pit. We stroll to the middle and I move out of the way with Uriah on my left and Lynn on my right. We watch as Christina bends over and begins twerking. Man, she has a butt like I'll never have.

''Can somebody get behind me, please. I feel really uncomfortable not having somebody at my ass.'' She yells, getting everybody in the Pit's attention. Soon just about all of the men in the Pit have queued up behind her. The man at the front, a young looking muscly thing older than me, probably the same age as Tobias, with dark eyes and dark hair, reaches out to touch her. She lets him, I think she recognises him, and soon she has stopped and he has wrapped her in his arms and locked her in a kiss.

What? How long has she been keeping this from us? Eh, well. She's and adult, she can do what she likes.

I walk up to them and cough loudly, breaking them away from each other.

''So…'' I say, feeling kinda awkward.

''Oh! Tris, this is Nate, my boyfriend. Nate, this is Tris.'' Christina says, gesturing from me to Nate and then back again.

''Hey.'' Nate says, saluting me.

''Well, Nate, we really have to be getting back to our party. Bye.'' I say, grabbing Christina by the wrist and pulling her back to Zeke's apartment, once we are out of earshot I begin speaking. ''What happened to you and Will? How could you not tell us?''

''Well, Will and I kept fighting and he was never home, always at the Fence. So then I meet Nate at a bar in the Pit and it turns out we have a lot in common.'' Christina explains as we walk.

We walk to Zeke's apartment and saunter through the door.

''She did it. Let's get on with this.'' Lynn says, walking up right behind us.

We sit on our seats and Christina begins again.

''Hmm, who shall be the next victim?''

''How about one of the initiates?'' A voice says, I'm not quite sure whose.

''Yeah's'' come from everywhere in the room.

''Okay, initiates, Candor or Dauntless?'' Christina asks loudly.

''Dauntless!'' Comes from the moth of every transfer.

''Alright, now that's what I call team spirit. Sadly for you, that is where it ends. You all have to go get tattoos.'' Christina smiles, clearly glad that the transfers mouths are hanging open.

Tim whips off his shirt, Adam pulls his off, Abbie shrugs off her jacket, Emine unbuttons her dress and lets it fall to the floor, Mason slides his pants off, Rohanne lifts her crop top off, Toni stands up to drop her black short to the ground, but Carson is the only one left fully clothed.

It's good to see that she has enough confidence to get a tattoo. I look at everyone else, their eyes wide with disbelief that this scrawny little girl would be brave enough to get a tattoo.

''Well, then. Ain't you a little fighter.'' Uriah says, walking over to ruffle the girl's hair. He almost does as well.

_Almost_.

As soon as Uriah reaches out to touch her hair she punches him square in the face. Uriah stumbles backward, clutching at his nose.

''Oh my god! I am so sorry! I have really weird reflexes since I-,'' She stops, almost as if she has said too much about something. ''Sorry again, Uriah.'' She apologises wringing her hands.

Uriah wipes his bloody nose with his sleeve, ''Nah, don't worry about it. I'll just make sure not to touch your hair ever again.''

Carson looks ashamed, guilty. Poor girl.

''Right, Carson, let's go get you tattooed.'' Tobias says, standing up to take the girl to the Pit.

''You guys keep going without me, as long as I get my shot when I get back.'' Carson says looking back as they reach the door.

''Kay!'' Shauna shouts, followed by everybody else.

**Tobias' POV**

''So, Carson, why are _you_ the only one to come get a tattoo?'' I ask, raising an eyebrow as we walk.

''I don't know, really. I guess I just wanted everybody to think of me as the first Transfer of this year to get a tattoo, or as a tough girl.'' She replies, a look of slight confusion on her face.

''Don't worry, we all think you're tough. Especially after beating Mason in that fight yesterday. Well done, by the way, I forgot to congratulate you before.'' I say, squeezing her arm as a comfort.

''Yeah, well. Thanks.''

''Hey, what are you even going to get a tattoo of?'' I ask as we near the tattoo parlour.

''I've had an idea since I saw all of the people with tattoos, I want the words 'Finally Free' on my upper back.'' She says, a look of fantasy on her face.

I see a woman with dark hair and tattoos covering her arms in the window of the tattoo parlour and wave, she waves back. Tori Wu. We enter and I hear a little bell ring.

''What can I do for you, Four?'' She asks politely, looking over at Carson who has a massive smile on her face.

''We are here to get this little lady a tattoo.'' I reply walking through the tattoo parlour with Tori in front and Carson in my wake.

''Well, little lady, what would you like a tattoo of?'' Tori says when we walk into the room with the tattoo chair in it. The walls are covered in sketches and photos of inked body parts. I spot mine in a corner and smile. Tori gestures for Carson to go sit in the chair.

''I would like the word 'finally free' on my upper back.'' Carson says, sitting on the large black chair.

''Well, it seems you have this all worked out. Let me go get my equipment and then we can start. Just give me a minute.'' Tori responded, walking out of the room to get her ink and tattoo gun.

''Ready?'' I ask.

''Yup.'' Carson says, almost as a question, as Tori walks back in with her equipment.

**Emine's POV**

I sit in the circle in my underwear as everybody else does their dares and tells their truths when suddenly I hear a voice.

''Emine, Candor or Dauntless.'' Marlene says, her face shining with sweat and tears from eating three chilli peppers.

''Um… Dauntless.'' I say, lifting my head a little bit higher.

''Seven minutes in heaven with Tim.'' She says, almost laughing.

I look down at myself and see that I have no more clothes to remove so I nod and walk to the nearest door, Tim getting up and following me. I open the door to find a tidy bedroom that stinks of pizza and sweat. There is a bunching bag against the far wall and a double bed against the left hand wall.

''Well, what do you wanna do?'' He asks, sitting on the bed.

I have an idea, I'll make Four jealous. Then he'll realise that he wants me.

''I'll tell you what I want to do.'' I say, walking over and straddle sitting on him.

I kiss his neck and along his jawbone, he moans, his hands moving to my front and feeling along my chest. He kisses my lips and we stay that way for a long time, kissing hungrily. At least for as long as it takes for Uriah to walk in and disturb everything.

He wolf-whistles and says ''Sorry, lovebirds, times up. But you can keep going if you want, nobody else'll disturb you.''

I get up, push past Uriah and walk through the door to see everybody else sitting there catcalling and wolf whistling. Tim hurries behind me and comes to take my hand, I let him and go to sit with him.

**A/N Thanks for reading guys, this one is fairly long and should keep you entertained over the weekend. Please keep reading, review and recommend to your friends. **

**Peace out Pansycake.**

**-AJ**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey everybody! How are y'all doin? I know, I know, I've been gone for almost a year now, and I really apologise. I am sooooooo sorry. I had to deal with some awful crap and I just couldn't find the inspiration to write. But now I have. I'm back and ready to go. I've got my earphones in and I'm here for the long run. Here goes. Chapter 14 of Kind, honest, smart, selfless and brave.**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias walks back in with Carson, her face is bright red.

A roar of cheers takes over the room when Carson goes to sit down.

''Well done, girl!'' Uriah says, patting her on the back. She winces in pain. ''Sorry, Carson, I didn't mean it.'' Uriah looks as though he might cry.

''It's fine, I'm fine.'' Carson says, sitting down on the floor next to me. I take her tiny hand in mine and I squeeze it. She smiles at me and I smile back.

''You sure you're fine?'' I ask.

''Yeah, I'm great, thanks.'' She replies.

''Okay.'' Zeke says, grabbing everyone's attention, ''Let's get on with the game then, shall we?'' Everyone nods. ''Carson, I believe it was your turn.'' He points to her.

''Fine.'' She says, ''Uhm, Marlene.''

Marlene looks up from Uriah, who she'd been kissing intently for the past few minutes. ''Huh?'' She says.

''Candor or Dauntless?'' Carson repeats the well-known question like she'd been in Dauntless for years.

''Well, if I say Candor then Uriah will disown me. So Dauntless.'' Marlene answers, smirking at Carson.

''Okay. So. You have to…'' Carson pauses for a moment. ''You have to give Uriah a boner.''

Marlene's smile drops.

''Whoop whoop! Who knew the quiet amity had an imagination?'' Lynn yells, Four looks shocked. Infact, everyone looks shocked.

Marlene goes to take off her skirt when Uriah stops her, "It's okay." He says quietly.

The room is silent as Marlene slowly sits on Uriah's lap, bringing her face close to his. She lightly brushes her lips against his and Uriah tenses at the new sensation. Then her lips are locked onto his and her arms are around his neck and in his hair. She then begins to place soft kisses along his jawbone and neck, nipping and sucking. Marlene makes her way to his ear and whispers something indecipherable to us, but clearly not to Uriah.

"Done!" She yells, "Felt it!" Marlene smiles at us. The initiates look shocked.

**A/N Okay, guys. This is just the first part of this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get it finished, but I felt you guys deserved to have something to read, at least. So here you are. Apologies again for being away for almost a year, but at least you guys kept reading my stuff and got me up to over 9,910 views! I love you guys so much, and thank you all for your support.**

**Peace out Pansycakes **

**-AJ**


End file.
